The next generation of television promises to provide an immersive home and mobile media entertainment experience that is simpler for consumers to operate. Content providers can use the cloud, the network, and client devices to deliver new media experiences over the Internet, with access to vast entertainment content sources, including broadcast channels, pay TV, and the Web, which can integrate the Internet, social media, and mobility features. However, the entertainment experience should also be robust, reliable, and offer a high-quality experience comparable to (or better than) traditional cable networks. Designing and deploying such a system continues to present significant challenges to manufacturers and service providers alike.